In the fabrication of integrated circuitry, components at different elevations may be electrically interconnected. For example, an insulating/dielectric material may be deposited over a lower component, and an opening etched therethrough to expose an area of the lower component to which electrical connection is to be made. The opening is filled with conductive material which may then be used in the fabrication of another conductive component or in making electrical connection with another conductive component.
It is desirable to precisely align the opening which is etched in the dielectric material to the contact area for the lower component. The individual circuit components continue to be fabricated to increasingly small lateral dimensions resulting in the contact areas for the smaller devices shrinking as well. If the opening in the dielectric material does not sufficiently overlie the contact area of the underlying component, no electrical connection may be made, and may result in inoperable circuitry.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above-identified issues, it is no way so limited. Rather, the invention is limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded and as appropriately interpreted in accordance with the doctrine of equivalence.